Prohibido amor, terrible amor
by Rin Teppelin
Summary: Historia de amor de Theodore Nott X Hermione Granger.
1. Prologo 1

Theodore Nott X Hermione Granger

~Amor Prohíbido~

Ahi estaba de nuevo el, con sus ojos color verde (del mismo color que la insignia que colgaba de su pecho señalando que era parte de la casa Slytherin) y yo era parte de la casa Gryffindor.

Por lo tanto lo nuestro estaba definidamente prohibido.  
Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy la primera en mi generación, algunos me llaman sabelotodo y otros me llaman molesta. Mi mejor amigo es Harry Potter, mi segundo mejor amigo es Ron Weasley.  
Harry Potter es famosisimo, uno esperaria que fuera un patan o un presumido; pero todo lo contrario, es simpatico y muy modesto.

Por otro lado, existe una rivalidad muy marcada entre mi casa y la de el, a consecuencia de que su casa ha dado mas magos tenebrosos que ninguna otra en toda la historia de Hogwartz. Aun asi yo se que theodore es una buena persona. Suele ir acompañado de Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes, pero nunca lo he visto sonreir estando con ellos. Escuche el rumor de que antes de su llegada a Hogwartz el habia tenido una discusión con su padre, pues el decia que no queria estar en slytherin que el queria estar en Gryffindor, su padre se ofendio muchisimo y le dijo que era la verguenza de la familia y que mas le valia que pensara bien fuerte en quedarse en slytherin cuando se probara el sombrero (porque es un hecho conocido que uno queda en la casa donde uno desea quedarse).

Otra cosa que se me habia olvidado mencionar: Mi corazon late por el.

Es algo que obviamente no le puedo contar a mis amigos pues me volveria una persona bastante odiada, y no necesito adversidades en este momento de mi vida y nunca. Soy una "nacida muggle" mas conocida por los de "sangre pura" como "sangre sucia". Aún recuerdo el dia que Draco Malfoy me llamo asi; No le doy importancia (sinceramente), incluso a veces me causa risa porque Ron se enojo mucho y trato de pelear con Malfoy, entonces su hechizo reboto hacia el y termino escupiendo babosas.

El es un "sangre limpia" (siendo de la casa de slytherin es obvio que el es un sangre limpia), y por orden de factores: lo nuestro seria totalmente mal visto.

Yo conosco una relacion asi que salio bien, pero es un caso entre mil. No tengo esperanza de que lo nuestro funcione o llegue a funcionar.

Pero daria mi varita a que el me ha visto de reojo cuando el y su grupo de amigos pasan cerca de mi.

Estoy siendo cobarde, muy cobarde, asi que tratare de pensar en aquel dicho que solia recitar mi abuela cada tanto, "el que quiere cruzar un rio debe mojarse un poco". Hasta este punto de mi vida jamas habia pensado con detenimiento en su profundidad. Pero con mi corazon latiente hoy mas que nunca tiene importancia.

Si tan solo este milagro se cumpliera.

~FIN DEL PRIMER PROLOGO~


	2. Prologo 2

Prologo 2

No puedo creer que haya pasado.

Me he enamorado de una simple sangre sucia, y no solo una simple sangre sucia. Sino la sangre sucia mas pedante de la casa gryffindor.

¿Qué me diría mi padre si yo le exteriorisara mis deseos de llevar una relacion con una "nacida muggle?, de seguro me soltaria un discursito tedioso acerca de la larga estirpe de nuestra dinastia; sobre la sangre pura que corre en nuestras venas y blah blah blah.

Ya me estoy hartando de que mi papa me diga que yo debo ser esto y que debo hacer lo otro.

Si yo quiero estar con una "nacida muggle" lo estare, y para nada me importara todas esas porquerias de la familia

De todas formas hay algo que me pesa como una piedra en el sentimiento. Nunca he creído en esas tonterias de la sangre limpia. Como me ha perseguido ese tipo de platicas toda mi vida ya se ha vuelto un tabu dentro de mi mente el simple hecho de pensar en una relacion con una persona de esa calaña.

Es un sentimiento que no niego y no reprimo: intentar ambos anteriores seria engañarme a mi mismo de una manera estupida e ingenua. Hasta este dia me he limitado a verla de reojo y a veces verla cuando no se da cuenta... pero es la hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos, mañana hablare con ella en la clase de pociones (la cual los de la casa slytherin compartimos con los de gryffindor) y le dire todo lo que siento por ella y que por favor acepte mis sentimientos.

Pero...

Temo las burlas...

Temos las reprimentas...

Temo...

Temo...

Temo el rechazo...

Toda mi vida he sido inseguro.

Toda mi vida he necesitado gente mas segura y mas interesante que yo para poder sentirme alguien, aún si solo es una ilusión.

Todo lo que he sentido en mi vida ha sido una mera ridiculización de lo que podría o debería ser.

Pero el AMOR no, el amor sera real y palpable.

Al diablo los falsos amigos y la falsa seguridad.

Voy por algo real... ALGO que supera ampliamente cualquier fantasia falsa que me haya construído en toda esta vida.

Porque AMO A HERMIONE GRANGER.

Y cruzare el cielo, tierra y mar por ella y por su amor.

Amo a hermione granger...

3

FIN DEL SEGUNDO PROLOGO


	3. Capitulo 1:Ternura y melancolia

**CAPITULO 1| I'm crazy for trying, im crazy for crying.**

**Habia tomado ella una decisión. Enamorada como estaba, no creía llegar a arrepentirse nunca.**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Comenzando ya con el primer capitulo para este mi primer fanfic. Quizas tenga horrores ortograficos. Sepan comprender: Por algúna razón no me funciona el corrector ortografico T_T.

Me encuentro aqui, en el dormitorio de chicas de la sala común. Hace rato hable con Parvati; Yo le dije que me gustaba alguien, pero no revele lo suficiente para que supiera que se trataba de un Slytherin. Yo esperaba un poquito de seriedad por su parte (poco despues de eso me dí cuenta de que seria pedirle peras al olmo) pero se la paso risueña y haciendo bromas acerca de que "la ratón de biblioteca" por fin se habia conseguido una pareja. Me dí por vencida. Ya ni siquiera intente hablar con Lavender Brown, sería aún peor.

Debo espabilarme, me estoy ensimismando en mis pensamientos y cavilaciones, eso causara que llegue tarde a mi primera clase del día (Historia de la magia).

Me había puesto de acuerdo con Ron y Harry para reunirnos en la sala común. Guarde mis cosas dandome prisa y me hecha la mochila al lomo. En cuanto baje las escaleras rapidamente me di cuenta de su presencia. Harry estaba sentado en una butaca sobandose la cicatriz (me tomare el tiempo de preguntarle luego por ello...) y Ron estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el sitio de la cabaña de hagrid.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunte con apremio.

-Pues, vamonos-Dijo Ron.

Nos dirigimos hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y cuando eche un vistaso hacia atras me dí cuenta de que estaba dormida y con botellas de vino en el suelo (A duras penas pude contener la risa, pues de hecho eso le ocurria muy seguido). Pero no me tome mucho tiempo para observarla porque se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban ya sentados en sus pupitres, pero el profesor no habia llegado.

Tomamos asiento en pupitres que estaban al fondo del salón. Esperamos alrededor de unos 10 minutos a que el profesor hiciera acto de aparición traspasando la pared de la pizarra como acostumbraba. Pero entonces aparecio la profesora McGonagall para comunicarnos que el profesor habia sido tomado por las unicas criaturas acuaticas que pueden tocar fantasmas y se negaban a dejarlo ir, y todos los profesores se encontraban haciendo negociaciones con las criaturas para que lo dejaran ir. Por lo tanto, las clases de la primera hora se habian suspendido para todas las casas. Lo que mas me sorprendio del asunto es que el Profesor Binns hubiera podido dejar de dar una clase, cuando se rumoraba que ni siquiera la muerte habia logrado detenerlo en su labor de docente.

Todos nos levantamos y salimos en orden del aula, Ron y Harry me abordarón para pedirme que los acompañara al campo de Quidditch para pasar el rato. No tenía ningún plan en mente, así que les dije que si. Salimos del castillo y nos dirijimos al campo.

Alcanse a notar como unas criaturas con forma de sirena y armadas con sendos tridentes sostenian al profesor Binns. Hablaban un lenguaje extraño y el director Dumbledore les respondia en este mismo idioma que parecía consistir en escupitajos y gargaras. Aún con todo lucía mas dificil hablar ese idioma que hablar con los Trolls.

Cuando llegamos me sente en la banca a leer el libro reglamentario de hechizos. Ron y Harry estaban ya volando en sus escobas y lanzandose una Quaffle que Ron traia consigo. Al poco rato vi (con cierto disgusto) que llegaban Draco Malfoy sus amigotes. Pero inmeditamente se me paso el disgusto cuando tambien vi a Theodore.

De repente tuvimos contacto visual, y el se acerco con paso veloz hacia donde yo estaba.

Era algo que me sorprendio sinceramente, pues nunca pense que nadie de la casa Slytherin llegara a tener asuntos que tratar con una simple "sangre sucia" como yo.

Pero a el se le veía ruborizado y como contento, tenia incisivos grandes como los de un conejo, muy parecidos a los mios antes de que la señora Pomfrey me los reduciera en cuarto año. Lejos de hacer que se viera feo, a mi me parecia que a el le hacia lucir lindo. Cortezmente me pregunto si podia sentarse conmigo porque tenia algo muy importante que decirme.

Yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer de buenas a primeras, asi que adopte una postura serena y de rostro (que trataba de ser) imperturbable.

-Es un dia muy bonito-dijo el con un dejo de falso desinteres.

-Si que lo es- luego añadi con cierto garbo- qusieras llegar al punto, por favor.

El se ruborizo alarmantemente. Entonces me arrepentí de haberle respondido de esa manera. Quizas habia herido sus sentimientos...

-A si ehmm...- Parecia nerviosos- yo... pues.. queria... decirte que... - se interrumpio por mucho tiempo con un color rojo cada vez mas fuerte en sus mejillas- queria decirte... que me gustas.

Pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponian tibias ante tal declaración. Me toque la frente en busca de alguna señal de fiebre. Porque seguro que estaba yo alucinando. Todo este tiempo habia estado consciente de que era un simple sueño guajiro mi relación con Theodore. Y nada de fiebre ni nada de nada. Era real, yo estaba ahí. Theodore estaba ahi. Y lo que me acababa de decir era algo que antes solo habia visto en sueños. Decidí no darle largas al asunto y responderle con una afirmativa.

-Yo, pues yo...-¡dominate hermione debes ser firme!- tu tambien me.. gustas.

Me tomo de la mano sacandome de mi ensoñación.

Luego de eso no me dijo nada mas, me solto las manos y se fue.

Habia sido un momento sublime. Sonreí como una tonta y me quede pensando y reflexionando sobre esto.

Pensaba que era puramente imaginación la idea de que el me miraba de reojo o que me miraba cuando yo no me daba cuenta. Pero de pronto... todo fue claramente real. Era un amor correspondido.

Entonces sono la campana y ya no pude pensar mas sobre esto.

Ron y Harry descendierón rapidamente y yo fuí a su encuentro. Ni ellos ni malfoy y sus amigos parecian haberse dado cuenta de lo que habia sucedido entre Theodore y yo. No deseaba que lo nuestro se hiciera público o por lo menos no tan pronto. No hice hincapie en el tema en ningún momento en el camino hacia el aula de transformaciones.

Tenía que volver a hablar con el. Quizas el viernes al final de la doble clase de Pociones. Si, ese seria el momento perfecto para platicar largo y tendido.

Me tomo de las manos...

~Final del capitulo 1~

+NOTAS DEL AUTOR+

Como pueden ver escalo rapido el amor en esta pareja.

Tome deliberadamente la opción de incluír a las criaturas marinas que pueden tocar a los fantasmas. Entiendase que en ningún momento J.K Rowling ha creado ninguna criatura con estas caracteristicas.

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES MENCIONADOS EN EL RELATO SON PROPIEDAD DE LA AUTORA J.K. ROWLING**


	4. Capitulo 2:Ella es especial para mi

**CAPITULO 2| Lo logre...**

**NO TEMERE Y NO DEJARE ESTA OPORTUNIDAD QUE SE ME HA PRESENTADO...**

Logre confesarle mis sentimientos a Hermione, y... ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Debería esperar algo en concreto?.¿Deberia esperar que ella vuelva a hablarme?.

No puede ser, nada más asegurarme de que correspondia mis sentimientos y me acobardo, siempre he sido asi. Si bien puedo comenzar algo, jamas puedo seguir con ello siempre espero que los demas lo hagan por mi o lo dejo para siempre. Es una rasgo del que no me enorgullesco y creo que jamas lo hare.

No tengo temple, soy simplón y tonto. Encima de todo vivo con el estupido estereotipo de los "sangre limpia". Y lo quiera o no, ese estupido estereotipo a hecho marca en mi y me ha hecho tener miedo de revelar lo que realmente deseo. Sin importar cuanto intente cambiar y sin importar lo mucho que sienta algo, jamás nunca tendré el valor para consumarlo. Hoy es uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, sino que el mejor.

Me he quitado los miedos estigmas de encima y le he dicho a la persona que amo que la quiero.

Y la suerte me ha sonreído y me ha concedido el deseo de poder tener una relación con ella.

Pero, ah... he aquí que volvemos al asunto del estereotipo. El que diran: el temido que diran.

Proyecto una imagen de false seguridad que se supone que le hace saber a las personas que yo no temo a nada por ser de la sangre que soy. Pero hay algo que carcome mi alma, ese terrible tormento que ocurre dentro de mi alma en el ojo de un torbellino de emociones es el saber que: tanto ellos como yo sabemos que todo es una mentira, un mal chiste.

Ya estoy siendo pesimista cuando todo acaba de empezar.

Pondré mi mente en claro: Ella ha dicho que sí (eso deberia ser un avance) así que por el momento no habrá problema que ocupe espacio.

Le he dicho ya que la quiero, pero... la pregunta es ¿Como me vuelvo a acercar a ella sin avergonzarme?, creo que tal vez mañana podría hablar con ella en el receso o interceptarla cuando este a punto de llegar al gran comedor a la hora de la comida o la cena.

La cena, creo que la hora de la cena esta bien para hablar con ella.

Hablare con ella, quizas le de un beso. Y le dire que me gustaria ser su novio.

Pero por alguna razon no dejo de pensar que todo eso es una tonteria, que ella jamas querria salir con alguien como yo. Alguien lleno de temor e inseguridad. Alguien que parece no tener personalidad propia y que no resale nunca entre los grupos. Aquel al que señalan como "un amigote de Draco Malfoy.

Lo pienso y lo pienso, no dejo de darle vueltas...

¿Porque una chica tan linda e inteligente como Hermione querria salir conmigo?

Ella simplemente no es como las demas, no es una_perra_ como lo son las chicas de Slytherin...

Todas ellas son solo un monton de arpias y la peor de todas ellas Pansy Parkison.

Ellas me asustan de gran manera, tengo la sensación de que ellas se la pasan indagando sobre mi y tengo miedo de que me metan en un lio grande.

Ademas de que es como si Pansy Parkinson pensara por todas las demas chicas pues cuando las veo en grupo solo Pansy habla y cuando dice algo todas asienten con fuerza o se rien como tontas.

Ese tipo de chicas son malas y buscan siempre a alguien de quien burlarse.

Muy a menudo el blanco de esas burlas es Hermione Granger, ella no esta indefensa, pues siempre ha llegado a mis oídos que no le da importancia a lo que ellas dicen.

Inteligentisimo de su parte, pero... yo quiero protegerla... quiero que si ella es mi novia nadie la maltrate o se burle de ella.

Yo la defendere.

Nadie se burlara de ella si puedo evitarlo.

Cavilaciones a las 12:00 de la noche sin poder dormir y sin poder llegar a una conclusión.

_Hermioneee..._

_en ese momento cayo Theodore cayo rendido a los brazos de morfeo..._

NOTAS DEL AUTOR+

En este capitulo quise reflejar la inseguridad y las ganas de cambiar para bien que se mezclan en los pensamientos de Theodore.

Me quedo un poco repetitivo pero queria viajar profundo en su psique.

Queria contrastar con el capitulo anterior en el cual se mostraba a Hermione siendo segura y dominante de su persona siempre, muy a diferencia de Theodore.

**Pero quedense con el dato de su deseo de cambiar para bien **

Aclaración: Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de la autora J.K Rowling.


	5. Capitulo 3: Pensamientos y cavilaciones

**Capitulo 3 | Pensamientos y vacilaciones nocturnas.**

_Capitulo con enfoque en Hermione..._

Pensando, razonando... con una mano detras de la cabeza y con el pelo humedo.

Cientos de ensoñaciones y fantasias cruzan por mi mente. Un poco mareada por los perfumes que envuelven mi cuerpo.

Acababa de salir de la ducha de los prefectos en el tercer piso. No me moleste en elegir selectivamente los jabones y perfumes de las multiples llaves que rodeaban la bañera. Me deje arrullar por los vapores que se mezclaban en la habitación, había sido extenuante la carga de pensamientos que se sucedian en mi confundida mente. Habia pensado en la idea de comprarme un pensadero para vaciar mi cabeza de vez en cuando. Pero escuche que cuestan 10000 galeones. Mi familia estaba bien economicamente pero no me puedo permitir un gasto asi.

Ahora estaba aquí. Acostada en mi cama. De cara al ventanal principal del dormitorio, con la blanca y agradable luz de la luna irradiando mi rostro suavemente. Medio dormida y medio despierta.

_Alguna vez sentí algo por Ron..._

_Pero eso se sentía ya muy lejano..._

Mis sentimientos ahora solo giraban en torno a Nott. Ese muchacho con pinta de conejo y pelo negro con destellos de plata. De apariencia tan malota. Tan ruda,

_Los ojos son la ventana del alma._

Me he permitido mirar dentro de ese par de ojos verde-azulado.

Me he dado cuenta apenas un vistazo, que es todo fachada. Que la bondad existe en su interior.

Aferrarme a esos pensamientos ahora que solo apenas habia mediado palabra con el era demasiado tonto.

_Y sin embargo..._

Si todos los rumores sobre el eran ciertos... entonces yo y el no hariamos una mala pareja.

Eso esperaba...

Pero le respondí de una manera que se podría deducir frivola.

Un triste yo tambien te quiero no le iba a aclarar nada a Theodore. Creo que mañana es viernes.

Le hecho al horario que he puesto al lado del reloj despertador y algunos libros. Efectivamente tras haber visto las asignaturas del jueves me he dado cuenta de que hoy fue jueves y mañana sera viernes. Eso quiere decir que mañana me toca una doble clase de pociones en las frias y oscuras mazmorras.

Si logro ponerme en contacto con el despues de que acaben la clases entonces le aclarare que deseo ser su pareja.

Me estoy quedando dormida.

Me giro de lado y apoyo mi cabeza en la almueda sintiendo mi cabello moverse justo debajo de ella.

_Theodore..._

**FIN**

**Es corto... pero se me antojo necesario dar un intermedio entre el capitulo anterior y el siguiente que se viene.**

**-Descarte muchas ideas antes de llegar a la versión final de este escrito.**

**-Estoy pensando en escribir un fanfic de los juegos del hambre. Últimamente leí el libro y me parecio que sería genial escribir un fanfic.**

**-Que le den a Peeta.**

**-Muy buenas noches a todos.**

***Se despide moviendose hacia las sombras con una copa de vino en la mano***


End file.
